dbnufandomcom-20200214-history
Android Fusions
The Android Fusions each have different methods to perform. To become a Super Android, you must have one each of an Android-h, Android-e, and Android-fm at 300,000,000,000 pl and contact an Immortal. To become a Hellfighter, you must partner two Android-h at 1,000,000,000,000 pl and use the "hellfighterfuse" skill. Super Android Pl mod: 360% Basic Skills --------------------------------------------------------------- Name TL Needed Max --------------------------------------------------------------- aid 1,000 95% coldfusion 1,000 25% kick 5,000 95% punch 5,000 95% aggressive style 15,000 95% block 15,000 95% defensive style 15,000 95% uppercut 25,000 95% zanzoken 1 50,000 100% axehandle 75,000 95% berserk style 100,000 95% dodge 100,000 95% evasive style 100,000 95% skin 250,000 95% charge L1 500,000 100% charge L2 1,000,000 100% zanzoken 2 1,000,000 100% second attack 2,000,000 95% dcd 2,500,000 95% charge L3 10,000,000 100% zanzoken 3 25,000,000 100% charge L4 50,000,000 100% third attack 100,000,000 95% fourth attack 15,000,000,000 75% Racial Abilities --------------------------------------------------------------- Name TL Needed Max --------------------------------------------------------------- nano regeneration 1,000 95% energy ball 40,000 95% fly 50,000 95% destructo disk 100,000 95% suppress 250,000 100% eye beam 500,000 95% scatter shot 500,000 95% absorb 750,000 95% electric shield 1,000,000 95% enhancement 1,000,000 95% rocket punch 1,000,000 95% cruise punch 5,000,000 95% t4 6,000,000 100% destructive wave 10,000,000 95% finger beam 10,000,000 95% battery 20,000,000 95% ki absorb 20,000,000 95% satellite jump 25,000,000 100% t3 40,000,000 100% self destruct 50,000,000 95% upgraded shield L1 50,000,000 95% upgraded absorb L1 75,000,000 95% blast zone 100,000,000 95% hells flash 100,000,000 95% multi eye beam 150,000,000 95% t2 150,000,000 100% upgraded shield L2 250,000,000 95% double rocket punch 500,000,000 95% advanced nano destru 1,000,000,000 95% t1 1,000,000,000 100% upgraded shield L3 1,000,000,000 95% ssd bomber 2,000,000,000 95% vm1 5,000,000,000 100% railgun 25,000,000,000 95% vm2 25,000,000,000 100% customattack 50,000,000,000 95% sonic blast 50,000,000,000 95% aiming laser 100,000,000,000 95% omega 100,000,000,000 100% electric hell ball 300,000,000,000 95% x1 300,000,000,000 100% super android 900,000,000,000 100% Hellfighter Pl mod: 305% Basic Skills ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Name TL Needed Max ----------------------------------------------------------------------- aid 1,000 95% coldfusion 1,000 25% kick 5,000 95% punch 5,000 95% aggressive style 15,000 95% block 15,000 95% defensive style 15,000 95% uppercut 25,000 95% zanzoken 1 50,000 100% axehandle 75,000 95% berserk style 100,000 95% dodge 100,000 95% evasive style 100,000 95% skin 250,000 95% charge L1 500,000 100% charge L2 1,000,000 100% zanzoken 2 1,000,000 100% second attack 2,000,000 95% dcd 2,500,000 95% charge L3 10,000,000 100% zanzoken 3 25,000,000 100% charge L4 50,000,000 100% third attack 100,000,000 95% artificial rage 10,000,000,000 95% fourth attack 15,000,000,000 75% fifth attack 50,000,000,000 65% Racial Abilities ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Name TL Needed Max ----------------------------------------------------------------------- nano regeneration 1,000 95% energy ball 40,000 95% fly 50,000 95% destructo disk 100,000 95% suppress 250,000 100% eye beam 500,000 95% scatter shot 500,000 95% absorb 750,000 95% electric shield 1,000,000 95% enhancement 1,000,000 95% destructive wave 10,000,000 95% finger beam 10,000,000 95% battery 20,000,000 95% ki absorb 20,000,000 95% dual destructo disk 50,000,000 95% self destruct 50,000,000 95% upgraded shield L1 50,000,000 95% blast zone 100,000,000 95% super ki absorb 100,000,000 95% multi eye beam 150,000,000 95% upgraded shield L2 250,000,000 95% satellite jump 800,000,000 95% advanced nano destru 1,000,000,000 95% upgraded shield L3 1,000,000,000 95% ssd bomber 2,000,000,000 95% sauzer blade 10,000,000,000 95% customattack 50,000,000,000 95% sonic blast 50,000,000,000 95% hellfighter 100,000,000,000 100% noblebeam 300,000,000,000 95%